Beyond
Beyond is a very friendly, very tall, and very playful cousin, who is introduced in We Love Katamari. He is the healthiest Cousin in the Katamari Universe. He is six years old, like all of the other cousins and the Prince. He is 10 feet tall and 525 pounds, taller than the rest of the cousins. He is a banana-shaped cousin. He's hooked on friendship, and will always do anything to make new friends in his own fasion, living or inanimate, and he is very calm with the other Cousins. He is also very fond of playing with animals, and he and Dipp are best friends. He first appeared in We Love Katamari. He also intensely detests being violent, so he will talk his way through things. He has a great fascination with the mystical and beyond-belief arts and cultures, hence his name. He also has a strange sense of humor. It was said that he is a vegetarian, as he eats nothing but fruit and vegetables, such as strawberries, apples, bananas, kiwis, guavas, papayas, passion fruits, beans, celery sticks, carrots, cabbages, brussel sprouts, potatoes, mushrooms, tomatoes, avocadoes, and even the ocassional seaweed, and that he is always last place at fights, as his non-violent behaviour prevents him from attacking. Beyond stays in his daily balance diet most of the times and his pants are made custom. His idle animation shows him with his arms in a praying mantis-like pose, and rocking side-to side. He never eats fatty and junk foods, such as donuts, fast-food, biscuits, meat, cakes, and that is a drag at parties. He is first introduced in We Love Katamari, and appears in the rest of the sequels. He always orders healthy foods such as salads and fruit salads at all restraunts, despite always getting something unhealthy he dislikes. According to his Touch My Katamari profile, he is the biggest of the cousins, at eleven feet tall, and 220 pounds of lean muscle, just strong enough to lift up Nik, who is the heaviest of the cousins. Beyond is known for his weird habit of apologizing whenever he does something wrong. He is somewhat related to Paula, as both of them are tall, pinkish, and are friendly. Beyond's Sound We Love Katamari Where/How to Find: Animals Stage : On the top of a large hill, looking over a fence. Size:8 feet ??? inches Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. When Rolled Up : Oh!! You just rolled up some weird creature!! Wait... it's cousin Beyond. Oh, stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: Oh, it's second cousin Beyond. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Slumming it somewhere up high? We have no idea what you're talking about. Race Car: Unicycle Mask: Toucan Mask Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Chameleon level / In pool Size: Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. When Rolled Up: Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Seadome (Neptune) watching tv with penguins, outside the television studio. Size:aprox 94 cm Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. He looks weird, but is very nice. When Rolled Up: Hm? somthing odd... it's Beyond! We asked you to go close that wormhole! Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 6 Animals, same as WLK Size: Approximently 1m. 45 cm. Description: A healthy second cousin who only eats fruit and vegetables. The pants he's wearing are custom-made. When Rolled Up: You just rolled up a really long thing. Oh! It's Beyond! ERROR! BODY TYPE NOT FOUND! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! Category:Cousins